The Fallen Angel
by The TwilightTwin
Summary: Edward left Bella in NM, Charlie sent her on a plane,but the plane crashes and she is saved by 3 vegetarian vampires. They are in a band and they ask Bella to be their lead singer. But what happens when the Cullens come to watch her show? Same characters.
1. How I found myself

Chapter 1: How I found myself

**BPOV**

My life has been a mess. Ever since He left, I've been on the verge of depression. It did get better when I met Annabelle, Eliza and her mate, Ian. They were the angels that took me out of my broken life and started a new one. They were also vampire rock stars. And I joined them.

You see, after five months of living in a semi-coma, as Charlie put it, Dad snapped and made me catch a plane to Jacksonville. But, with my accident-prone self on-board , the plane had crashed. Everyone was panicking, except three beautiful passengers. They were sitting calmly, waiting as if nothing was happening. But I knew what they were. Their topaz eyes, fresh from hunting, were a dead-give away. But they also had cold, cold skin that terrified me. They were vampires, alright, of that I was sure.

Anyway, I was pulled to the rear door of the air craft by the three amazing passengers. I could see two out of the three vampires were arguing in inhuman speed. I guessed it was about me, so I tried to explain that I already knew. Of course, I was ignored. But a short, spiky red-haired girl was persuading the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. This vampire was even better than Rosalie, I had to admit. In fact, the three reminded me so much of Rosalie, Alice and her mate looked like Jasper. I couldn't stand it anymore. I just jumped out the window, no parachute or anything.

I think the vampires followed soon after but I can never be sure. The red head, the one who looks like Alice, caught me as I was descending in mid-air. She held me for most of the way, than flipped over so that her back was facing the ground. She whispered 'Hold on' before everything went black.

I woke to find myself on a deserted island. My first thought was that I had been left again and, with that, I curled up and sobbed so much. I cried for my lost life, my lost family and most of all, my lost lover. It seemed as though Fate was finally catching up with me.

It was a while before I noticed that three very significant beings were watching me. The beautiful one's face was contorted in a painful expression. The red head's expression looked like pity but there may have been something below the surface, excitement perhaps. I shuddered. I've had enough excitement in my life.

And lastly, the silent boy. He had his arm snaked around the Alice-look-a-like-but-with-red-hair and his perfect face was twisted in a frustrated look. I recognized that look. Hell, I had practically committed it to memory. Everything to do with Him I had committed to memory.

_Flashback_

"_Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today-he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again._

_End Flashback_

It had been so long since I had seen him. Ever since that fateful day in the forest, I had been dreaming about him but the dreams are never good enough. I want the real thing. So, seeing that expression on the male vampires face brought back memories I shut behind a door. I thought I locked that door securely enough. Obviously not.

Now I was reeling huge heartbreaking sobs. It was my heart that was breaking, not anyone else's. I cried through the night with getting a moment of sleep. Finally in the morning, I stopped crying. Then the red head spoke, "Are you alright?"

I did not feel like talking now and showed it. "What does it look like? Do you think I'm alright?"

Then they did the thing that I least expected to happen. They laughed. Then the vampire more beautiful than Rosalie spoke, "No, it does not look like you are alright. What is your problem? And how do you know about us? Vampires, I mean?"

Just before I could start my life story, the red head interrupted me. "Hi, I'm Eliza and my mate over there is Ian. The incarnation of pure beauty over there is Annabelle. We all have special powers. I can see the future, Annabelle can hear and control feelings and Ian can read minds. Everyone's but yours, of course."

Then Ian spoke in his quiet, gentle voice, "Love, she has no clue on what you're saying."

"Oh, but I do."

When I actually spoke, three heads whipped around to face me.

"What?"

"I said I do know what you're talking about."

And with that opening sentence, I proceeded to tell them my life story since I came to Forks. I told them about how I found Edward, our 'date' in Port Angeles, his and his family's powers, our secret meadow and I told them about James. Eliza and Annabelle hissed at that I looked up, startled. They ushered me to go on.

I went on to my birthday party. I shared with them Jasper's mishap and then I could not continue. But I knew I had to finish the story. So, in a hushed whisper, I told them how Edward said he didn't love me. And then I broke down. The emotions that I had bottled up came flooding out of me. I wasn't crying, I was done with crying. But I could tell that I was killing Annabelle with my emotions from the grief-stricken expression on her Aphrodite-ish face.

I honestly couldn't believe my self. I had just told my life story, or the important bits anyway, to three complete strangers. And to top it all off, I had cried and broken down. But I knew I was safe with them. Eliza then spoke, "Oh, btw, we're all rock stars." Or not.

"Well, what are you going to do with me?"

Eliza laughed a tinkle laugh and said, "You're coming with us, silly."

I gasped. "B-but I don't play any instrument or s-"

"No, but you will. Now, sing a song, any song.

So I just sang a random song that was one of Renee's favorites. When I was done, Eliza, Ian and Annabelle were looking at me with shock written all over their faces.

"What?" I wasn't that bad, was I?

Then Eliza shouted, "You rock, girl! You should totally join our band!"

So, to skip out all the boring bits, I became Fallen Angel in the band Heartbroken Angels. Eliza was named Angel from Hell, Ian was called God's Personal Angel and Annabelle, well, she was the Devil's Angel. In the band, I wrote songs and was the lead singer. Ian played the drum kit, Eliza guitar and Annabelle played the bass. Sometimes she also played the piano accompaniment. I loved it when she did. It reminded myself of Him in a good way. So I toured the world and gained lots of fame. Then it happened. He, the one person that I thought I would never see again, came.


	2. Bella Swan, a rockstar! EPOV

3. Bella Swan, a rockstar! EPOV

EPOV

I was curled up in a ball. I envied humans so much that I almost hated them. They could die so easily. I hated myself. I hated my life. And most of all, I hated the fact that I could break my angels heart and then just live my life as if nothing happened.

Not that what I was doing you could call living. And I suppose that I don't act as if nothing happened. But I did break my angel's heart and I can never forgive myself for that. I coaxed it out of her and finally she gave it to me. But then I broke it into little pieces and smashed those pieces into dust. For I had left Bella, my love, my saviour, my angel, and I could never love again.

JPOV

Edward was dying. Well, that wasn't true. Physically, we could never be dying. We're either dead or ripped into pieces then burned. But Edward was dying inside himself. His heart ached for Bella but his mind was saying that he wasn't good enough for her. Not that I can read minds, but anyone could tell that he was killing himself.

I sighed. It wasn't just Edward that was dying. My whole family was having a depressive period. Alice missed her best friend and shopping partner. She had confided with me that nothing could make her feel better. Emmett missed his tester for his pranks, he had also told me that. Esme and Carlisle missed their daughter and I think even Rosalie missed Bella, just a little bit though she tried not to let it show. I missed her wittiness and her courage. She would have made a brave warrior.

Suddenly, Edward was In front of me and growling.

"She would never have made a great warrior! She would never have had to fight! Don't you ever think of her that in way!"

Anger was screaming from him. I hurriedly took a step back. _Whoa, man, it was just a thought!_

To this, Edward calmly replied, "But you still thought it."

Saying that, I saw Edward run back to his room, doing whatever he was doing before I thought about Bella. I turned around and started going back to reading about the Civil Wars. They had always fascinated me. I felt a petit hand on my shoulder and turned around, startled. I saw Alice, my soul mate, who had never been the cheerful, bubbly vampire that I loved since we left Bella. Our leaving had not only affected Edward, it had affected the whole family.

"Hey. What are you doing?" my lovely wife asked me.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Yeah, nothing much."

We sat like this for a long time, both of us happy with no words being spoken. Her small hand was still lightly resting on my arm. I took it and kissed it quietly. She responded by throwing her arms around my body and crying tearless sobs.

"Oh Jazzy, I miss her so much. She was always so kind to me. What if I wasn't kind enough to her? What if she hates me? What if-"

"Ali, calm down." I said while emitting calming waves towards her. She smiled weakly at my attempt to cheer her up and her smile, once so bubbly and full of joy, broke my heart. She didn't deserve this. I decided I was going to have a little talk with Edward.

Seeing my actions in the future, Ali smiled a bit more genuinely and I felt love and hope flickering off her. Suddenly, her face went blank. She gasped. What was she seeing? Was it bad or good? Each query shot more worry and frustration into my head. Finally, when she hadn't talked, the silence became unbearable. I gently shook her out of her trance and whispered to my love, "What did you see?"

APOV

I just had a vision. The most wonderful vision ever. Suddenly, I was aware of Jazzy shaking me. "What did you see?"

"Bella." And that one ward stopped his questioning. I explained in a little more detail anyway. "She is going to be on the TV 10 seconds. 9 now." Saying this, I raced across the hall to Edward's room. I hadn't been in his room for ages. 5 months and 3 days, actually. I pushed open his door without hesitation and was surprised by what I saw.

His room, ordinarily so neat and tidy, was a mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere and his CD's were all broken or scratched. But most of all, Edwards himself surprised me. When we were all in the same room, he tried to put on a brave face. We all saw through it, but at least he tried. When he was alone, his brave mask was thrown away and I could see the broken man. If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped by now.

2 seconds had passed while I was making my observations. That was another thing I noticed. When Bella was with him, if I had a vision, he would have been seeing it with me. When she was gone, my head was clear of intrusions. It was eerie.

Shit! Another second passed. I cleared my throat and spoke the fastest I had ever spoken before. And boy, was I fast. "Edward, Bella is going to appear on the TV in...5 seconds. If you want to watch her, hurry!"

EPOV

Bella was on the TV? But how? She wasn't famous, was she? I guess she was beautiful. Maybe she was a model?

All these thoughts were buzzing around my head as I raced my way towards the television I grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. The TV switched on and the screen was showing the sports. What? Bella was definitely not in the World Men's Rugby! What the hell was wrong with Alice's visions? It had been 3 seconds since Alice had been in my bedroom. According to her vision, my angel would be on in 2....1....

"And now we have a break from the sports but will be returning to you shortly, after this advertisement."

A different voice came, one that sounded scarily like my love. The TV screen showed a beautiful mahogany-haired girl screaming to the crowd.

"Who likes rock?" Half the crowd answered by screaming "WE DO!!!" The brown-haired girl, who looked scarily like my angel, shouted again, "Who likes jazz?" The other half of the crowd answered "WE DO!" By this time, I was completely engrossed by the girl on stage. She spoke one more time.

"Well, come buy your tickets for our Valentines concert on 14th Feb. You can purchase our tickets online or at the venue on the day. And remember, the Heartbroken Angels will fly again! Thank you!" The crowd screamed goodbye but the TV had already turned back to sports.

"So, after the break, the score is 7 to..."

The commenter still babbled on about the score but I wasn't listening. The girl on the television was undoubtfully Bella Swan, the only girl who had touched my heart. But why was she in a band called the Heartbroken Angels? She didn't play any instrument and she didn't sing, did she?

I turned towards my family and looked at them with love-filled eyes. I looked at each of them carefully before I spoke.

"I have to see that concert."

**AN: Kate and I on holidays so we should get lots of updates. Also, we want to know if our sentences are the right length and feedback you have to give. This is our first fanfic so plz help us! (Us being my twin and I ********) Anyways, we love anyone who reads our stories. **


	3. The New Bella

3. The New Bella

EsmePOV

I quickly hopped on the computer, a new spring in my step. We were going to see my lost daughter, Bella. How I had missed her. Her warm glow and her outlook on life always made me want to smile. But most of all I lived here because she could make my son happy. No other girl, vampire or human, had accomplished that task before she came.

Edward was so stupid to leave her. Obviously, he didn't see how attached she was to him. She had loved him so much and he didn't even realize it.

I looked onto the Heartbroken Angels site and sure enough, they had a concert this weekend in Seattle. Apparently, Fallen Angel A.K.A. Bella had lived there. Only we and a few select other knew the truth. I quickly purchased the tickets and sent the postal service the address. Now all we had to do was wait for Valentine's Day.

EdPOV

We were seeing my angel again. I just couldn't believe it. I was breaking my promise but for once, I didn't care. I was seeing her again and that's all that mattered. But, in those dark months that I lay in my room doing nothing, when I thought about seeing Bella again, I never thought that she would be a rock star. I thought that she would still be in Forks, in her tiny bedroom with her crappy computer. She was never the girl in the center of attention, so why was she suddenly touring the world?

_Maybe she was desperate_ a small voice in the back of my head said. _Maybe she was desperate to forget about you and live a life without you. _I shook my head. Bella would never forget me, even when I had all but forced her to. I saw it in her eyes on that fateful night; she would never let me go. So I tried to force her into leaving me. It was a stupid, stupid mistake. I should have known Bella and myself better before I rushed ahead. It had consequences that lay not only on myself, but on Bella and my family. I mean, she was a freaking rock star, for crying out loud.

And my family, well, lets just say Jasper was having a hard time. I saw in his head all the emotions everyone was feeling. Alice was feeling depressed, Jasper was sad that his wife was depressive, Emmett was no longer pranking anyone who came in view and Rosalie, she surprised me. She was feeling guilty and melancholy over the loss of Bella. She tried to hide it, but sometimes, when she was feeling guilty, she let her barrier slip. She showed me that, although she was jealous and envious of Bella, she still loved her for making the family happy. Esme and Carlisle did not surprise me at all. They were horrified that they could let something this bad happen to my sweet, beautiful angel. And I could not agree less.

So when I saw my Bella on the TV, I just knew that I had to see her and made things right. I saw in my mind that she would forgive me and come running into my arms. She would climb on my back and laugh that carefree laugh of hers that I loved. We would run to our meadow and we would lie on the grass and just look into each others' eyes. We would hold onto each other and never let go.

_It might not be like that, Edward _thought my loving, gentle sister. _She might not forgive you and you might have to win her back. Frankly, I could not blame her if she chose that option._

I groaned. Alice was right. Bella probably hated me right now. She has probably forgotten about me. _Oh, I wouldn't say that, _the small voice of my sister whispered. Then she started singing Love Story by Taylor Swift in Arabic (**AN: How do the Cullens know Arabic?)** so I knew she was hiding something from me. Judging by the wicked smile set on her lips, I guessed it was good.

APOV

I just had a vision of Edward and Bella in their meadow, making out in full passion. I could not show Edward this, he would freak out and try and prevent it from happening. So I hid it from him and just hoped that the future will come to pass.

EdPOV

It was finally Feb 14th. In a few hours I would be seeing my beloved again. In only a few hours. I was positive that if I could sweat, I would have been drowning in it a long time ago. We were currently half-way to Seattle and we were only going at 80mph! Why can't we just ditch they car and run. Surely it would be quicker…

I was seriously considering it when my pixie sister said, "Edward, I know you want to be with Bella but you're going to have to wait. Her concert starts in a few hours. We have plenty of time." _And besides, the car is more conspicuous. _

My dear, darling sister did have a point but I just wanted to see Bella. To hold her in my arms and whisper love songs in her ear. But I couldn't. Not before I apologized for wreaking her life and breaking her heart. Only then did I have a chance to keep Bella in m life.

I looked out the windows, bored, when I noticed we were closer than I thought. We were only an hour's drive away from my love. I would be seeing her soon.

BPOV

I was just setting the final touches on my costume. I was going for the gothic look tonight. I had pulled on black tights with a black denim miniskirt and I had a deep black tee with a plunging neckline. With my dark hair, I had to say, I had pulled off the gothic look well. I looked gothic, but sexy somehow, not emo. With my 4-inch heels, you could even say I looked beautiful. Distantly, I wondered if He was coming tonight to see me in my new, transformed state. It definitely was a distant clothing code that I used to wear. Clumsy Bella Swan of Forks used to wear unfashionable clothes. Now, not only did I wear fashionable clothes, but expensive ones too, thanks to my new money. Vaguely, I knew Alice would be proud.

But what was I thinking? They weren't here tonight. They had no reason to be here so why should they be?

Suddenly, I heard a knocking on the door. The door flew open to reveal Eliza and Annabelle. Eliza looked stunning in ruby red minidress that barely covered her thighs. Her brilliant red hair was cut short into a pixie cut. That was her other power; she could change her hair length. It was very limited, she could only change the length not the colour or texture, so she rarely used it. But when she did, she looked amazing. Annabelle, she was indescribable. Her long, blonde hair, so much like Rosalie's, was bulled back into a loose bun. Curls were hanging out of it, giving it a very elegant look. Her body was covered by a red halter-neck dress that was floor length. They were both going to get a lot of attention tonight.

"Hurry up, Bella! The show starts in 2 minutes!" Eliza squealed at me. She, like Alice, always got excited over trivial things. We had started a concert what, 50 times? Yet her excitement never seemed to cease.

"I'm coming, just wait 1 sec!" I shouted as a response. I quickly grabbed my microphone that I kept in my room and only used for performances. I had others that I used for practices. "Okay, I'm coming!"

"Yay!" Eliza yelled. I swear the whole auditorium heard her. Embarrassing much. I was going to have to stop her squeals. They were just down right annoying.

"Cope with her," Annabelle said quietly. "I do." I silently laughed at the thought of trying to cope with Eliza. It wasn't something I could do. I pushed myself passed the staff who were buzzing around as lasthingitis (**AN: Last-thing-itis. I made it up********) **caught hold of their brains. I was surprised their feet weren't burning, they were moving that fast. Someone with a clipboard walked up to me and said, "You have to be onstage in 30 seconds. Be ready." I nodded and headed towards the stage. Sometimes I loved performing.

EmPOV

I couldn't wait to see Belly-poo again. I had missed her so much. I was fidgeting in my seat when Rose laid her gorgeous hand on my leg.

"Emmy, the lights aren't going to go out any sooner with you fidgeting." I sighed, knowing she was right. Just then, the lights started to dim. "Oh, really?" I whispered to my wife who was now scowling ferociously. "Yeah." She huffed back. Sometimes I loved my wife.

AlicesPOV

I couldn't believe. We were finally seeing Bella again after all those months. I couldn't wait. Rose and Em were bickering about trivial things when the lights started to dim. Suddenly, the spotlight whirled onstage. I was going to have to thank Esme for getting us front row tickets and backstage passes.

The curtains opened to reveal a sexy gothic chick. It took me a moment to work out it was Bella. And I had to say, I was proud of her. She was actually wearing half-decent clothes. I could hear the rest of my family gasp as well. The two other women entered the stage. One a red-head and one, _sorry Rose_ I thought mentally, was the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. Then I caught that scent. Vampires.

EdPOV

When the two vampires walked on stage, it took all I had not to jump up then and take away my Bella. Then I realized that one was speaking to me in her mind, the red head who looked strangely like Alice.

_We're vegetarians, don't worry. We saved Bella and asked her to join our band. I'm Eliza, the beauty over there is Annabelle and,_ pointing to the male vampire who just entered, _is my mate, Ian._ Well, that relieved my stress a little bit. At least I wasn't tempted to jump up and whisk my Bella away right here and now. At least now I could wait until after the show. Then my angel started to speak.

"Hey guys and girls, how ya doing?" the crowd screamed an all-round YES until my angel spoke again.

"That's good! Anyway, happy Valentines Day!" she paused a bit for effect then said, "You know, I used to have a Valentine. Did any of you girls out there had a boyfriend who said he loved you then ditched you? Well, if you have than this song is dedicated to you! Woo!"

I was sitting there in shock. What had I done to my angel? Oh yeah, that's right. I broke her heart. Suddenly, I didn't think I could sit through this. But I must. I came here for Bella and this time, I will stay.

BPOV

I had just finished my speech that I normally spoke to suck up my audience. But this time I actually meant it. I knew what they felt like for I had been there. Anyway, I started to set up the microphone. Annabelle drifted gracefully over to the piano and started to play the intro. I listened carefully then started to sing.

When, he left me alone, I could not see the point of going on and on, in a place that I can not call

home, it's so far away, it's with him in LA I guess he's fine but I, can not call myself to be o-

kay, there's no question or doubt, I had my life laid out on tables that turned around, most unnaturally in ways that

I, could not comprehend, I'd lost so many friends that I would happily, die to lay my eyes on once again,

_He left me waiting at such great heights,_

_Come down now, he'd say,_

_But everything looked perfect from far away,_

_I broke down now, cause I can't stay_

He, and his family, just left me on the ground in pain and loneliness, in such a way that I could not be

found, you see a wave of pain, had pushed me from my angels light towards the dark, I knew that I could never live a-

gain, unless he came back for me, and healed my broken heart over, many times, so I could forget this trage-

dy, but inside myself I know, that I am never good enough for this angel, who left me here and took away my home.

I stopped short. In front of me were the Cullens. There were more lyrics to the song but I couldn't take it anymore. I threw down the microphone and leapt off stage, crying as I did so.

**AN: Really sorry about the fact that this one was late. Sorry. Anyways, I've written the next chapter and it should follow this is one in the same hour. So, happy reading!**


	4. In the Dressing Room

4. Dressing Room

JPOV

As soon as Bella locked her eyes with ours, I knew something was wrong. Her emotions were haywire, shock, then happiness, then finally an overwhelming sense of grief. In that moment, when she fled offstage, I knew that she wasn't expecting to see us ever again.

EdPOV

Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. What had I done to her? As soon as she saw us, she had run offstage. I had imagined lots of reactions, even fainting was one of them, but I had not anticipated this. So I repeat; what had I done?

The red head, Eliza I remembered, was puzzled in her mind. _What did you do to her? I've never seen her this bad. What _did she mean, this bad? It surprised me that it was her mate that answered, Ian._ Ever since you left, she has sort of become depressive. _So that's what I had done. I had turned her into depressive girl. Nice.

_Yeah, I know. You really weren't that kind to her. Do you know what she's gone through? _So Eliza's mate was a mind reader, like me. How uncommon. Suddenly, the Aphrodite's voice in my head became very vulgar.

_You f**king bastard! How dare you show your sorry little ass in this concert! This concert is for new loves, not lost ones. _She continued to curse me in her mind in not a very nice way. I had a feeling she and Rose would get on great together. Rose was swearing at me in my head too._ I didn't even like her and I feel sorry for her to have to put up with you! _

I swear Jasper was thinking of killing himself with all the emotions going through the crowd. For the crowd was killing itself for the loss of their favourite singer, the Fallen Angel. Actually, it was mainly the males who felt this way. Most of them had just lost their chance to woo a beautiful, charming girl. But Bella is mine. Wait, now i sound like some psychopathic stalker. Bella was mine. I suppose i had lost the privilege to call her my own.

Ian's voice was very loud in my mind._ Yeah, I suppose you have._

_BPOV_

My heart was breaking, I was sure of it. I mean, in the past months my heart had been missing. Stolen from my chest. But it was different now. When it had been missing, it did not hurt physically. My chest had just been empty. I could feel no pain with my heart gone. But now, it was back inside me, just breaking into pieces at the lightest of touches. And trust me, it hurt like hell.

I can't believe He came back. It was impossible. Why would he want to see me? It was He who had said he stopped loving me. Not the other way round. I still loved him with all my heart, or what was left with it once he had smashed it into pieces. That was what was stopping me from moving on. He had taken my heart and had not given it back. Without a heart, you cannot love. So, technically, He had stopped me from loving.

So he had broken his promise to not stay away. He had broken his promise about not going away in the first place. All the promises He said he'd keep all got washed down the gutter. As i lay on my queen-sized bed in my dressing room, I thought about everything we had been through, together. Did that not mean anything to him?

_APOV _

_The concert was over the moment Bella had left the stage. We all hurried out of the auditorium when we were stopped by Bella's vampire buddies, Eliza, Ian and Annabelle. The looks on their faces confirmed my fear; they hated us for what we had done to Bella. Suddenly, a vision filled my mind. Edward, cradling Bella into his chest. They were in her dressing room, right where we were heading now. So the vampires aren't going to stop us. Interesting. _

Then the male vampire, Ian, spoke, "No, we are not going to stop you, only to warn you. Bella is...well, let's say she is killing both Jasper and Annabelle with her emotions. She is an emotional wreck."

I sighed. I had told Edward that this would happen. He did not understand the depth of the love Bella had felt for him. Still felt for him. He thought that she would forget him and move on like most humans did. But Bella is not most humans and he did not understand how different she was.

"Well, can we at least see her?" Esme asked in a quiet voice. I knew that she felt guilty for the loss of Bella, no matter how many times we had told her it was not her fault. Then Rosalie spoke,

"Yeah, can we see her?" I was stunned. Did Rose really just say she wanted to see Bella? W. O. W. I never knew she actually cared for Bella. Looks like I was wrong.

"Sure you can. Just be prepared."

I rushed past him down the hallway, my love at my heels. "Darling, you could wait for the family before you barge into the dressing room." Jazzy whispered into my ear. I sighed. I really just wanted to see Bella!

EdPOV

As Alice rushed past the vampires, Jasper at her heels, I shouted for them to wait up. Of course, Alice never listens to me and just continued. I stepped around Eliza, Ian and Annabelle and ran down the hallway to join them. I could hear my family behind me, verbally and inside my mind.

_I wonder if Bella will forgive me?_ Rosalie's mellow voice sounded in my head. Did she want Bella to for like her? Then why the hell did she practically exile Bella in the time that they met? Sometimes I did not get my sister.

_I hope Bella is still as clumsy as she was before we...left. Then I can prank her again. Mua ha ha! _Emmett's childish voice said. He was not going to touch my, no, wait, forget the my, Bella. She was just too vulnerable.

_Poor Bella. She has been through so much. She should never have had to do that. I wonder if she hates us. _I cringed Esme's kind voice stated exactly what I of was afraid. What if Bella did hate us? What then?

We had arrived at her dressing room door. Eliza stepped in front of us and knocked on the door.

"Bella, I know you're in there. You have some very..._eager_ guests who would like to speak to you. If you do not open the door in 3 seconds, I will break the door down myself." Wow, she was demanding. A lot like Alice, in some ways. I saw Ian grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Go away." I heard my angel's muffled reply. Ahh, bliss. I was hearing my angel's voice after all this time. It was not a big thing, but it was something I never expected to hear again.

"Okay, that's it. I'm banging the door down in 3...2...1..."

"No! Wai-"I heard just before the door was smashed to the ground. In a moment, I saw why.

(**AN: So tempted to leave it there. ********)**

Bella was halfway through getting changed. She had changed out of the tights and skirt she had worn when performing. When the door broke down, she was halfway through getting out of her shirt. Her bra was still on but he had no top. Being the gentleman I was, I looked away but not before I caught a glimpse of her half-naked body. She really was beautiful, even when I could see her ribs clearly. Her mahogany hair had lost its shine and her eyes had lost their sparkle. She looked at me as though she was crazy. Then she broke out of her mini-trance and grabbed her doona. She wrapped it around herself then turned to me.

"Edward," her quiet, gentle voice rang clearly. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you." I answered with all my heart. I wanted to say to see you, to hold you, to love you, to beg for forgiveness and to take you back. But I didn't, because I knew that would scare her. So I merely answered with three words, hoping they were enough.

I think that was the time she fainted.

**AN: So, do you like it? Sorry if that was too much of a cliffy. ****Anyway, I may get another chap in before I go on holidays. But if I don't, don't worry. I will be back in 4 days **


	5. Forgiveness is Divine

5. Forgiveness is Divine

BPOV

I was such an idiot. A stupid, stupid, idiot. I was wasting my time spent with the Cullens, or one in particular, Him. It still hurt to think his name. While I was in the blackness only fainting can cause, I was lost. I could not do anything. I could not tell Him how it broke my heart when he left, how I could forgive him but he would have to earn my forgiveness. I could not tell him how I still love him, no matter what he did to me. So, as the blackness started to edge the corners of my vision , I cursed my grandmother's easy fainting gene to the deepest pits of Hell. Then all I could think, was black.

ElizasPOV

As Bella fainted, I rushed forward to catch her but someone beat me to her. Edward. He caught her in his vampire arms and gently rocked her back and forth. I watched the two as they interacted, but only one of the two recognised the symbol of love. Suddenly, I had a vision. Edward leaning over to Bella's mouth and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Just as the vision ended, Edward started leaning in. Not if I can help it. I lunged forward to get in between the two just as the black haired pixie did too. I will have to ask about that later. Anyway, we effectively jumped in between Bella and Edward, Black-Haired Pixie on the right, me on the left. I opened my mouth to yell at Edward but Pixie beat me to it.

"What the hell Edward!? You just broke her heart, left her and then now you want to kiss her? You disgust me!"

I glanced at Pixie and saw her grinning at me. I never thought she had it in her. She turned towards me and stuck out her hand,

"Hey, I'm Alice so you can stop calling me Pixie. I can tell were going to be great friends."

I stared at her in shock. Did she, a vampire that I had only just met, want to be my friend? Alice noticed my confusion and added as an after thought, "Oh, and I can see the future."

Ah, that made more sense. I recovered from my shock and stuck out my hand to join her's. "Yeah, hey, I'm Eliza and I can also see the future but I can not control my visions. I can only get flashes of what will be, not the whole picture. But what I do get is based on decisions of the outcome." I was about to say more but Alice cut me off.

"Same as me! YAY! Now do you see we're going to be great friends?"

Actually, I did. "Yeah, I do. Btw, have you got at fashion sense?"

I looked at Alice's family who were silently shaking their heads, an all round NO. I stared at them, confused. What had I said?

Then I turned back to Alice who was murdering me with her glare.

"What?" I mumbled confused. It really wasn't that bad a statement, was it?

Then Alice exploded with a fury I had never seen before. "Is the Pope catholic? Do I have black hair? Do you love your mate? Of course I have a fashion sense, Red Head! Shopping is my life!"

Through her little rant I was silently shaking my head. Now I could see why that was such a stupid question.

Then, I heard a mumble from Edward's arms. Bella was waking up.

EdPOV

As Bella fainted, everyone rushed forward to catch her, but me being the fastest, caught her first. I held her in my arms, never wanting to let go. I rocked her back and forth, back and forth. I did not care that she was half-naked. I did not care that everyone was watching her. I did not care that she was asleep. Her head was tilted back, giving me a fresh view of her pink lips. They looked at me invitingly, begging me to come forward. I leaned in when Alice and the Red Head got between Bella and I. Killing them sounded like a very good idea when Alice spoke.

"What the hell Edward!? You just broke her hear, left her and now you want to kiss her? You disgust me!"

I leaned away, disgusted with myself. I had broken her heart, and there was nothing I could do about that but hope that Bella forgives me. In front of me, I heard Red Head and Alice discussing names and hobbies. How come I couldn't get along that easily with other people? It just wasn't fair.

Bella was still in my arms. I was mesmerised by her beauty, just like I had on the first night I stayed in her room. I had tuned out when I heard Red Head ask Alice, "Yeah, I do. Btw, have you got a fashions sense.

I turned around and pressed my face into Bella's hair, taking in the scent. Bad move. All I had to do was wait for Alice to explode.

Eliza, no doubt confused by our silence, asked a simple, "What?"

I merely said nothing, breathing in Bella. Her scent did not hurt me as much as it used. I pondered on that. Shouldn't, after being away from my singer, her scent kill my nose? I had no explanation on that so I let it go. I was going to have to ask Carlisle. Then, the words Alice had been keeping in flooded out of her mouth.

"Is the Pope catholic? Do I have black hair? Do you love your mate? Of course, I have a fashion sense, Red Head. Shopping is my life!" It was a good thing Eliza, I remembered her name, did not know how true that was. It would probably start her heart again.

Then I heard a small mumble from within my arms. Bella was waking up. My mouth suddenly ran dry of venom. What was I going to say to her?

BPOV

I felt the blackness start to disappear on the corners of my eyes, but I still felt dizzy. Why wasn't I on the ground? I had fainted after all. I tried to push my lids open, to no avail. I tried again and got some success. I could see out of the slits that I had made. That wasn't good enough. I pushed my eyes fully open and gasped at what I saw.

Never ending pits of gold. I found myself being pulled into them, swimming through the golden sea. I heard a small, velvety voice that was on the edge of my consciousness.

"Bella?"

I froze. Suddenly I was drowning in the golden sea. I pulled myself out of it and instead stared at the most perfect face in the world. Edward's. There, I had thought his name. And surprisingly, it did not hurt as much as I thought it would. I took in his perfect features. His straight nose, his beautiful bronze hair and his full, perfect lips. I had purposely saved his lips for last. They always made my feel funny.

"Bella, are you alright?" His velvet voice asked. I responded by placing, screw that, throwing my arms around his torso. I had not meant to do that and he would push me away any second. But I could not stop myself nor could I pull away.

Then he surprised me like he always did. He placed a finger under my chin and placed his lips on mine. It was a question. I answered him by kissing him back. Then I realised what I was doing. I was welcoming him back into my life. Should I do that, or will he just leave me again? He had said he didn't love me, so why was he kissing me now? Confusion littered my thoughts. What was he doing?

I pulled away from him. I stared past his lips, into his eyes. In them I saw pain, forgiveness and hope. He looked at me. I finally asked the question I had asked before I fainted.

"What are you doing here?"

He took in a deep breath then began. "I love you Bella. I always have and I always will. On that night, I could see that you were not going to let go. I told you that I did not love you, in hope that you would move on. It was a vain hope. You have no idea how much pain leaving you has cost me. So, I say again, I love you Bella and I only hope that you can forgive me for what I have done.

I stared into his depthless eyes and simply stated, "How can I believe you? You are so good at lying, so good that you had me totally and utterly convinced that you did not love me, so how do I know that you are not lying now?"

He stared into my eyes then sighed heavily. "Let me prove it to you." Saying this he took my jaw and gently pressed his lips to my own. Like before, I responded. This time, however, his kiss was not a question, it was an answer. As I pulled away, I whispered into his ear, "I think I am convinced." Then I greedily placed my lips on his once again.

**AN: ** Sorry we prob won't b able to publish a chap for a few days as were going on holidays, so happy reading!


	6. Meet my Family Again

7. Meet my Family. Again

EPOV

Bella is safe in my arms and my lips are on hers, just where they belong. I was an idiot for leaving her. Even though Bella is hiding it, I can still see through her façade. I had hurt her and I can never make it up to her, though I will try. She is perfect for me and is exactly who I want to spend my life with.

As I thought this, my lips still moved against hers. Our tongues were fight viciously for dominance and they clashed with one another. Then, when the kiss was getting deeper, I pulled away. I didn't want to push her and I did not know if I could handle the self control needed. She was breathing heavily against me, her beautiful head rested on my shirt. She still was undressed, only a blanket covering her skin. She must be cold. I tried to pull the duvet between our bodies but she resisted, clinging to me in a death grip. I chuckled and pulled her closer instead, if that was possible.

We stayed in this embrace for a while, oblivious to the audience surrounding us. That was when I noticed the front of my shirt was damp with her tears.

I pulled away and stared into her now-wet eyes. They were beautiful, even filled with tears. I lifted my finger and gently wiped away any tears. She smiled a watery smile, appreciating my efforts. But still more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, unsure of what was troubling Bella. She stared into my eyes and stated, "You don't have to pretend, Edward. It's alright."

A dead weight settled in my stomach. She really had believed that lie, hadn't she? She really had believed that I didn't love her. I sighed. Then Jasper spoke behind me, "We'll leave now."

Alice protested, "But-"

For once, Jasper interrupted his mate. "No, Alice. We will talk later."

Alice sighed in defeat then turned to me. "We'd better." She glared, then followed her true love out the door. The red-head, Eliza, gave Bella a pitiful glance then hurried out of the room. Ian was at her heels. The rest of my family exited then the vampire more beautiful then Rosalie turned to me.

"If you hurt her, I will personally see that you die a painful death." Creepy. She turned and closed the door behind her. We were alone.

I sucked in a deep breath and began, "Bella, you need to listen to me. That night in the forest-" I stopped and looked at her reaction. She had visibly flinched. I continued, "That night in the forest, all of it was a lie."

She stared at me as if I was crazy. "How can I believe you, Edward?"

Her words stung me. But no matter how much I did not want to admit it, she was right. How could she believe me?

I answered with a question. "Bella, I have to tell you something and you are going to listen, okay?" She nodded her head.

"Bella, before you came into my life, it was like a moonless night. There were stars, points of light, reasons to live. But when you came, you were like a meteor. You lit up the sky with your light. Then, when I left, you had slipped over the horizon. Nothing had changed but my eyes were blinded by the light. I love you, I always have and always will. So, when I say that I lied, please, can you give me a chance?"

I stared at the beauty in my arms, waiting for her answer.

BPOV

My love was finishing his speech. "So, when I say that I lied, please, can you give a chance?" Edward stared into my eyes, waiting.

I closed my eyes, cutting off any access to my thoughts. They swirled around my head, confused. How could I believe him? Trust me, I desperately wanted to. I just wasn't sure if I could. I let my mind drift back to the months that followed his leave. All I could think about was him. I couldn't love anything or anyone. Then, something clicked in my mind. What if, deep in my subconscious, I knew that he had never stopped loving me? What if I really had known that all along and my mind was just protecting me? I suppose it was my fault, trying to stop thinking about Edward. But maybe I had known that the things that he did were not actions of fake love.

I was really confused now. Did he love me or did he not? Suddenly, the answer was staring me right in the face.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. He turned his attention to me, confusion written all over his face.

"Oh what?"

"You really do love me." I said it as a statement, not a question. I knew the real answer.

He smiled his crooked smile that I loved right at me. "Truly, I do."

That was enough for me. I smiled and once again pressed my lips to his.

After a few minutes, he pulled away. I pouted. He grinned and explained. "Now you have to meet my family. Again."

I groaned then answered, "And you're going to meet mine."

His face was priceless. Emmett would have been rolling on the ground, laughing his head off. Edward's face showed his fears of my family. I chuckled, "My family isn't that bad, Edward."

"I know, but that blonde, you have to admit-she's scary." Edward replied in a small voice. And when I heard that, I could not stop laughing. Edward, the person/vampire who was not afraid of anything, was scared of Annabelle? The very thought was hilarious.

After I had finally stopped laughing, I looked right at him. His expression was hurt. "It's not that funny. She really is scary."

Then, I heard a beautiful but angry voice from outside. "I heard that and you are so going to pay!" I burst into another fit of laughter at that. Tears were rolling down my cheeks but this time, they were made of laughter.

APOV

I pouted as Jazzy pulled me out of the room. I wanted to hear what they were saying he pulled me out of the room and down the hallway so I could no longer hear words but muffled voices. He turned towards me and said,

"Ali, I know you're curious but really, can't you give them a bit of privacy?"

I sighed, knowing that I could never disobey Jasper. I waited around, bored out of my mind. Suddenly, a vision overtook my mind. A meadow, their meadow I realised with shock, Bella and Edward walked into it. They were kissing and then started doing a lot more. I cringed and my vision stopped. I turned to Jazz and whispered, "We can go back now."

He nodded and gestured to the others to follow. I ran in the lead back to Bella's dressing room. Annabelle, Eliza and Ian were running to keep up with me. I heard Bella laughing then Edward's voice from inside the room.

"It's not that funny. She really is scary."

Annabelle had just reached us then. She tightened her lips and shouted, "I heard and you are so going to pay!"

I giggled and pulled the door open to reveal Bella laughing her head off. All my family walked in, equal surprise on their faces.

Bella noticed her family and laughed even harder when she saw their expressions. It was a full minute before she sobered up.

"I'm sorry, guys, but you should have seen his face!"

Eliza answered her, "It's not that, Bella; it's just that I haven't seen you laugh. It is a pretty sound."

I was dumbstruck. They hadn't seen Bella laugh in, what, the 3 years that she had been with them. I didn't know our leaving had had that effect on her. I was surprised by the anger I felt towards Edward at that moment. Jasper, noticing my anger, laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I calmed down instantly.

Still, I felt the need to shout at him in my head.

_How could you do that to Bella. I am ashamed!_ Both Edward and Ian both cringed. Edward did deserve it though.

I decided it was time to make it up to Bella. "Bella, I'm so sorry that we left you. Edward made us do it for your safety. Please trust me when I say I didn't want to."

Bella slowly nodded and I didn't to read the future to know that she had forgiven me. She walked p to me and I pulled her into a brief hug. She gently sobbed on my shoulder. Wow, impressive mood change. "A-Alice, I missed you s-so much!"

"I know, I know, everyone misses me," I said just to cheer her up. She hiccupped a small laugh. "Now we have gotten over the reunions, it's time for shopping! Your outfit on stage was great but you need more colour. I have just the place-"

Bella interrupted me, "Alice, you may take me shopping but no more Bella Barbie! Promise?"

I crossed my fingers behind my back and shouted, "Promise!" Jazzy grinned at my lie and Edward glared at me disapprovingly. Bella, seeing none of these looks, relaxed her face.

Anyway, I was happy. Bella was back in the Cullen Clan! Yay! I can barely frikin' believe it. OMG, OMG, OMG. I am so happy. Maybe a little hyper as well. But oh well. But she is back in our family. I'm sooooooooooo happy. Yay!

Then Bella asked the unexpected, "Would you like to join our band?"

**AN: So, do you like it? I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not posting sooner but I was away on holidays, writing a new story and stuck for ideas! So please, please, please forgive me! **

**And review! I thank all my wonderful reviewers soooooo much. Anyway, reviewing really does make me write faster! Thank you. **

**Toodles, **

**The TwilightTwins**


	7. Where I Belong

8. Where I Belong

_Previously:_

_Then Bella asked the unexpected. "Would you like to join our band?"_

APOV

What? Bella wanted us to join her band? But-but that was weird! I mean, we just came back to Bella after leaving her and she wants us to join her band. O. M. G.

Yay! Yay yay yay yay yay! I'm sooooooooooooooooo happy! I get to dress up and perform. YAY!

AnnabellePOV

I was angry at Bella. She had just let the very people who destroyed her life back into it. She had not even asked us whether we agreed. Of course, mentally cursed myself, Eliza would immediately think it was a good idea and Ian would do whatever she does. Sort of like Black-Haired Pixie and her mate.

Pixie was going crazy. Her emotions were running way out of the boundaries I created around my mind. Emmett's mind was like a child's; there were only two emotions, excited and sad. He was very excited now.

Blonde-haired beauty, and no I'm not talking about myself, was amused at her request. I could tell that Rosalie did not really want to join, but would do whatever her family wanted, just to please. She was staring at me, anger pouring out of her perfect features. Surprisingly, underneath the anger was…jealousy? But why should she be jealous? I decided that she was just a stuck up bitch and turned my attention to Edward.

I had to admit, I could see why Bella loved him, even if her did leave her. His love for her was all that I could feel. He wanted to join the band. Hell, he would dive into acid just to please Bella. Not that it would hurt him, but it would be very impressive.

Pixie, sorry Alice, ran forward and rammed into Bella. Bella staggered backwards into Edward, arms out ready to catch her. He caught her and Alice with his body. All through this commotion Pixie was screaming thankyous and…well…just plain screaming actually. It was quite comical.

Excitement was plain in her soprano voice. "YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you Bella! I'd love to join! And Jazzy would too! Yay!" She grabbed Bella and spun her around the room. I stepped forward when I felt Bella begin to feel sick.

"Alright, Alice, you can join! But **you** have to think of a name for you and…"What was his name? Jazz? Jazzy? Jasper? I had heard her use all of those. Oh well. Anyway, that should stump her. It took us ages to think of a name and she isn't as creative as us.

Alice closed her eyes and thought. Wait. Damn. She could just look into the future. Damn! I was looking forward to her suspense!

She suddenly snapped her eyes open and turned to Ian. "Thank you, Ian, I love that name!" Then she turned to me. "How 'bout this, Blondie? Cupid. And Jazzy can be Cupid's Lover. Perfect!" She then stuck her tongue at me as to tell me she **can **cheat. I growled and about to pounce when I heard Bella's soft laugh again. I stopped and thought. I can't believe that we hadn't that before. It was amazing.

Jasper was starting to look uncomfortable. "Really, Alice, do I have to be Cupid's Lover? Why can't I be Angel on Fire or…or Angel of War?"

"Because I said so. Now, no more complaints!" Jasper sighed and I giggled. I know it was rude but I couldn't help it. Alice was so the Devil's Child! Hey, that should be her name!

She growled at me. "NO, I refuse to associate with the Devil!" I sighed but nodded. She could be so controlling. The Devil continued. "Anyway, since we are all joining, and we are, no compromising, we need to think up names! Emmett, I have the best for you! The Angel's Teddy Bear!" and I had to admit, it suited him perfectly.

He pouted but took didn't say anything. Rosalie whispered into his ear and he immediately cheered up. But I could feel the waves of lust rolling of him. I shuddered. Then Blondie spoke up.  
"Can I be the Devil's Twin?"

I laughed. I can't believe that she had to check with Alice before she decided. It was comical that little Alice had so much control.

Edward and Ian cracked a smile at my thoughts. Alice glared at me then turned to Rose, "Yes, I think it suits you perfectly."

Rose sighed in relief and stepped back to be with Emmett. She then started to make out with him.

I hissed at then. "Get a room!" Rosalie and Emmett turned to me then left. I shuddered to think of what they were doing. The rest of my family thought it disgusting too. Apparently, Bella's old family considered it normal.

Alice then spoke up, "Okay, we have Jazz's, Rose's, Emmett's and my name sorted. Now we only had Edward to deal with."

Alice stopped talking and started to speak. After a minute, she suddenly burst into laughter. Her excitement was almost overpowering her sense of logic.

After Alice finally quietened, un-shed tears in her eyes, turned to Bella, "I L.O.V.E it, Bella! Seriously!" Bella was blushing and I wondered what it was about. I found out a moment later.

Edward looked at Bella, almost an angry expression on his face. "Bella, how can you come up with that?"

Bella mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "sorry". Edward sighed then glared at Alice. "I refuse to be Sex God!" And to that, I burst out laughing.

Eliza, Ian and Jasper roared with laughter. The most hilarious thing was was that it **was** totally him. He was a Sex God!

All four could not stop laughing. When we thought we were going to stop, we all looked at Edward's face. It showed that he hated Alice to the deepest pits of Hell. That set us off again.

Finally, we stopped laughing. Alice had been silently laughing aswell. She turned to Edward. "But Eddie, you have to have it. It is totally you!" It was such an Alice thing to say. Bella stepped forward, "No, Alice, he can choose what he wants."

Edward looked at Bella, love in his eyes. "Thanks, love." Then brought his lips to his.

Instantly, I was jealous. How come someone never kissed me like that. With all that passion and fire? How come life was never fair? So unfair that I am jealous of a human?

Edward heard my thoughts and broke away. Bella was confused then noticed my expression. Pity held her eyes on mine.

She softly whispered to me, "You can go now, Annabelle."

Even though it was not her fault, neither of their faults, I still felt angry. Life was never fair. I guess I would just have to accept it. "You know, I think I may do just that."

And then I ran out of the room, leaving Bella behind me.

BPOV

Well, that went well. One of the people who had helped me live and I had just thrown them aside. I was such a stupid, stupid idiot. I had just let that happen.

Edward, noticing my tense stance, whispered in my ear. "Love, it's not your fault."

But it was. I had seen that happen. Annabelle, who had never had anyone, was in the room when I had kissed my reason for living. She must feel betrayed.

I sighed. I just had to make it up to her. That was when I noticed Alice's expression. Evil, evil expression.

I decided to be straight forward. "What is it Alice?"

She answered right away. "Bella, you don't understand. Edward had to be the Sex God. Hell, he even is the Sex God!"

I was in no mood for arguing. "Fine, Alice, but you are going to pay."

She grinned. "YAY! Oh, and do you realise how many times you've said that?"

Sadly, yes. 37 times in total. I really was getting old.

Then Edward really just made my super-cala-frag-al-listic-expi-ala-docious day. "Fine, I will be the Sex God. But I am taken, okay? So no matchmaking, Cupid."

I grinned then stretched on my toes to place my lips on his. I was in my happy place.

**So, you like? Sorry about it taking so long but I'll say you will roughly get an update once a week. Sorry, but I do have school. Oh, and I got the Sex God thing from Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging. You know, the movie?**

**Anyway, so you should get roughly one chappie per week. Sorry, but I do not have super powers. And the next chappie is probably going to be the last. It will end in Bella's diary as an epilogue. Imagine that this story has sort of been my version of Edward and Bella's make up in NM. **

**Sooooooooooooooooo…**

**Toodles! **


	8. Meet my Diary andshudderAlice

9. Meet my Diary and(shudder)Alice

Bella's Diary

_1 March_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I started a diary but I guess it is pretty pointless writing that because it is pretty obvious that I have started one because otherwise I would not be writing this. You did understand that, right?_

_Oh, well, I suppose I am a little crazy now Edward is back. Yes, I can think, write even say his name now. I'm amazed too, don't worry._

_Now I'm really going to go crazy…THE CULLENS ARE BACK! THE CULLENS ARE BACK! THE CULLENS ARE BACK! Yay! Sorry, but I am just so happy I had to let it out on paper. _

_In the end, they did still love me. They left for my protection. And you know what, I actually believe them. I think I knew it all along. That is why I couldn't get over his leaving. _

_And now I am so happy, because Edward has joined our band. I can see him every second of the day it please me greatly when we perform the show because I nearly always do a duo with Edward._

_But I won't forget the other members of my greatly formed family Alice and Jasper are still as happy as ever. Emmett and Rose are very…vibrant about their relationship. The all have joined the band too. _

_Rose and I have somewhat of a relationship now. I mean, she doesn't give me death glares __every__ time we pass backstage. It is sort of relieving, actually. _

_Eliza and Ian are really happy with the Cullens. They fit in together like family. I think Eliza is even considering joining the coven. But that might just be me. Annabelle doesn't really care. She just moves on with her life. Secretly, I think she is lonely._

_And I renamed myself and the band. Since I am no longer fallen, I am now the Lifted Angel. I honestly think it suits me well. Also, the band is called The Devils Associate. Don't ask me why we name d the band that. Ask Alice. _

_I haven't kissed Edward since that night we made up. I really want to, though. You have no idea just how much want to. But I'm afraid that he will leave me again and if he does, I'm not sure I will survive. _

_Anyway, I have to go now. Alice is calling me for some 'girl time'. Trust me, I do not want to but I'm afraid that she will leave me too if I refuse. So, I'm just going with the flow. _

_Diary, I will try and update every day but you know that even the best of us fall to distractions. Oh, and I am going to use you to practice my signature, if you don't mind. _

_Anyway, love you so much,_

_Bella Swan_

Bella Swan

APOV

Bella was going to need a talking too. She needed to know not to be afraid that we were going to leave her. We physically couldn't. She was just too precious.

And she needed to know how much Edward wanted her. Like want-want her. Every time he held her in his arms, his future became very…vivid. Bella's did too.

But she was afraid to make to wrong move. The funny thing was, so was Edward. He was afraid that she would take it as assault and hate him. She was afraid that he would leave her. And who is better to bring to star-crossed lovers together, as in together together, than Cupid a.k.a. Alice Cullen? I had to admit, my name suited me perfectly. I was a matchmaker.

So I had cleverly hidden my thoughts from Sex God and called Bella to my room. It was about time something happened.

BPOV

I had to admit, I was scared. What if Alice dyed my hair blonde or something? Then I would just look like an idiot. If she did that, I was going to throttle her.

As I neared her dressing room, her petit head popped round the corner. "Bella, for your information, you would look great with blonde hair. Unfortunately, I will not be doing that. Today."

I gulped. Great, me with blonde hair. How would I explain that to Edward? Hey, honey, yeah Alice dyed my hair. Like it? I can just see it would go great.

Alice frowned. "Bella, there is no need to worry. Today will truly be no dressing."

When I heard that, I had to sigh in relief. No torturous hair-pulling, no absurd dresses and no make-up. Today.

I followed her inside the room that she shared with Jasper. The walls were covered in pink paint and the bed spread was a dark pinky-red. A door on the side was open, revealing a room bigger than the one I was in. I thought it was pretty petty that her closet was bigger than her bedroom. Then again, she only used her bedroom for one thing…

She ushered me on to her bed, refusing to let me go. I plopped onto the plushy softness and relaxed into the feather doona. It was heaven. Alice, however, was about to explode from not talking. I sighed. "Just tell what you want to, Alice."

Those were the magic words. "Alright, Bella. Just to let you know, we are not leaving. Not now, not in the future. We all love you way too much for that to happen. Including Edward."

I was sceptical. How could I believe her when she had left me in the first place? She noticed my disbelief and frowned. "Really, Bella, we love you way too much for your own good."

I sighed, ready to believe her. But why then had she dragged me too her bedroom? "so what do you want, Alice?"

She grinned her evil pixie grin. "Bella, you have no idea how much Edward wants you. Well, actually you body."

I gasped. Edward did not want me that way. I know this because; 1. He left me 2. If he did, her would have done it by now.

I was about to explain my views to Alice but she spoke first. "really, Bella the only reason Edward hasn't…um…done it yet is because he is afraid of upsetting you, then you will leave him, then-"

I interrupted her, "wait. Slow down. You're saying that Edward is afraid I'll leave him?"

She nodded. "Yep." At that I burst out laughing.

We really were meant to be together. We both thought the same things and we were both afraid of one leaving the other. It was so ironic I could not help laughing.

Alice joined me after a moment. At least she didn't think I was crazy.

After a couple of minutes, my laughter ran out. I chuckled a bit then consulted Alice. "But how can you be so sure?"

She smiled mischievously. "Bella, lesson of the day; don't question the Great Alice."

I giggled but nodded. It was great to have her back.

A thoughtful look crossed her face. "So, when are you going to seduce him?"

I choked on my spit, a thing only I could do. What? I was so not ready for that. Or maybe I was…I don't know! It was all so confusing.

Alice back-tracked. "Okay, I didn't mean it like that. When are you going to tell him you love him so much and then go to your bedroom and kiss and…"

She said more but I put my hands over my ears, disgusted. Truth be told, I wanted that very thing but what if Edward was not ready to go that far?

she walked over to me and pulled my hands away from my ears. "Bella, you need to get a grip on reality. Edward wants to make love to you all night but he is afraid that you are not ready. Now, considering this talk, I think you are ready. So, million dollar question; will you let me help you?"

I considered the possibilities. Making love to Edward sounded like a very good idea. And Alice was right, I was ready. I just needed to make sure that he would not leave me.

I turned to Alice. "Are you sure that Edward will not leave me?"

She grinned. "No," My heart sank. "I'm positive." I laughed then answered her 'million dollar question'. "Alice, I would be delighted to receive your help."

She squealed a scream so loud that I thank the Gods that this room was sound proof.

After her scream ended, I asked her a question that was important to me. "When do we start?"

She grinned. "Tonight."

**AN: do you like it? Really sorry about not updating in so long but I have been on holidays and stuff. And as you probably guessed, this chapter will not eb the last. I will start with a bit of Bella's diary each chapter if I can just to exciten things up. **

**And do you like the sex thing? I can just make it next chapter and then forget about it but I can also continue. Please review and let me know what you think! Please!**

**Anyway, until next chapter, **

**The TwilightTwin. :D**


	9. Tonight

10. 'Tonight'

BPOV Diary

Later that night

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry about writing in you on the same day but I feel the need to. So much has happened since I last wrote in you, even if it was only 2 hours ago. Let me say one word; Alice._

_In some ways, she is the best person/vampire I have ever met, not including Edward. She knows me so well. I mean, I am sure none of the other vampires knew what I wanted. Well, maybe Eliza, but she was like an exact replica of Alice, just not as wild, so she doesn't really count. _

_But in other ways, she is way too pushy for her own good. I mean, for all I know, I could be having sex tonight and what will she be doing? Congratulating herself on her good work! Not that I'm complaining. That is her vampirish way, I suppose. Going over the top because it's fun is just not really my thing. _

_Anyway, I'm supposed to be pulling on black mini-mini-skirt, red halter neck that ends just below my belly-button and 6-inch heels. If you want my feedback, I would say I look like a slut. But, of course Alice says entirely different, and what Alice wants, Alice gets. _

_I quote 'Bella, you do not look like a slut. True, you are wearing a little less than normal, but what is a woman with out a little fun in her life? Nothing! And besides, Edward will quite literally kill himself while looking at you.'_

_Edward is the only thing that is making me do this. The concept of Edward seeing me in my...outfit...is a way too good a feeling to pass._

_Anyway, Alice is getting impatient so I had better go. _

_I love you, Diary(Edward, it is made of paper, don't get jealous)_

_Bella Swan_

_Bella Swan _

EPOV

I am so happy to be in the band, even if I am called the Sex God. I get to be near Bella every hour of every day. And I get to discover wonderful things about her that I never knew before.

There are, however, things that I am so ashamed of that they are killing me. One, leaving Bella. That was the worst mistake of my life. I love her so much I don't understand what I was thinking that night. I didn't even know what I was missing. She is the most beautiful creature ever to walk this earth and I am glad to be hers. I don't understand that, either. How can she just take me back, I, the monster that left her? She must do it out of pity.

The second reason that I hate myself is those really vibrant thoughts around Bella. Her new gothic look, black skirts that were so short that the Bella I knew would not have worn them, is so hot. I could kill the people that look at her greedily when she is on stage.

Saying that, I guess I could kill myself too.

APOV

Standing outside Bella's door was not exactly high on my to-do list but I had to make sure that she would follow the plan. She had a consistency to pull out of my plans at the last minute. True, I sometimes didn't tell what I had planned her for, but surprises are good, right?

Anyway, the clothes I laid out for her were still lying out for her in my vision. So, I stayed at the doorway, determined for those clothes to be on her body.

I rapped on the door. "Bella baby, you need to get a move on. We need to do your hair for your date." Okay, I was kind of lying. Her 'date' was that she and Edward stayed in the house doing god knows what while Eliza, Ian, Annabelle and Co. went out hunting. Once again, I hadn't told her. Stupid mind-reading abilities.

I then heard a small sigh coming from the other room. "Alice, these clothes show way to much it is not funny."

So I came to this. I barged into the bedroom and froze. She looked amazing. The black skirt that even I called mini was grazing her butt but the way she pulled it off, she did not the least bit slutty. The tight, plunging top that I had brought for her enhanced her figure, making her curves stick out slightly. One look at her hair and I decided that it was better the way it was, loose and flowing down her back. I had to admit, it was the first time that I had seen her dressed up without my help and if i could have cried, I would have. I was so proud of her.

All this taking-in was done in about 5 seconds but she still felt the need to comment. "Alice, if you stop checking me out, could you please help me get out of it. I mean, I love the outfit, but I think your family may find it a bit…revealing."

My jaw dropped. If that was all she was worried about…I couldn't help laughing. If she wanted to see revealing, see Rosalie.

Her puzzled expression confirmed my thoughts. "What?"

I stopped laughing to speak but it came out in giggling breath. "Baby Bella, you don't know anything about Rose, do you? Her middle name is Slutty." Okay, so maybe that wasn't true but for Bella's sake, I needed to exaggerate.

Understanding dawned in her eyes then she started laughing too. After a while, her laughing died down. "I'm sorry, Alice, for being self-righteous but as you know, these clothes are the most slutty clothes I have ever worn and frankly, I needed reassurance."

Relief washed over me once I realised that she did indeed want to wear these clothes. Then another vision struck me. Bella and Edward, alone in the house, food and date forgotten. I stopped the vision before things got too hot. There is only so much one can handle, even if you are a vampire.

I zoned back into reality to meet a confused Bella. She was about to ask when I interrupted. "Bella, that vision is for me to know and you to find out. But trust me, it is very good."

She sighed but knew better than to argue. I beamed. She was so easy to tame. "Bella, you need to be downstairs in 10 minutes. Don't make me come up." Leaving that hanging, I bounced up the stairs, barely waiting for tonight.

BPOV

Alice, Alice, Alice. She had two personalities. Right now, however, I thanked her to highest tower of Heaven. She was a matchmaker through and through.

I descended down the stairs, greeting Fate like an old friend.

EPOV

I fidgeted impatiently as I waited for Bella at the bottom of the stairs. My family and her new family were waiting for her too, but they actually knew what was going on. Why was it that I never knew what was going on?

It was a bi suspicious that ice and Eliza were both singing Womanizer by Brittney Spears in Greek in the heads. Ian was smirking, apparently in on the secret. He too was keeping me out of his head by imagining images of when he and Eliza were alone…

I was disgusted. Why couldn't they just be normal and tell me why they were singing in Greek and imagining dirty pictures? Why?

I then heard a small click up stairs, which sounded like a door closing. Loud high heels were easily heard to my vampire hearing. I looked at my family. Yep, Rose and Alice were with us. Okay, this really did not make sense.

The clicking on the wooden floor continued. It really was strange. Bella did not wear heels, they were a death trap to her. Wait. Her new balance made her able to wear heels…

It clicked as my beauty appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing the most slutty outfit I had ever seen. But I liked it.

BPOV

As I appeared at the top of the stairs, I felt like I had Jasper's and Annabelle's power. The confusion then amazement was thick in the air. I glanced towards Edward and saw him looking at me. Okay, screw that, his eyes were practically bugged out. His eyes roamed shamelessly over my chest and legs before finally looking into my eyes. But what I saw surprised me. I saw hunger.

I swiftly descended the stairs and stalked up to him. I whispered a little greeting. "Later," Then turned to my family and his.

"Guys, thank you so much for setting this up but…can you go hunting now?"

Silence followed then Emmett burst out laughing. I glared at him, a blush already forming on my cheeks. "Okay, guys, this really is your queue for leaving. Sorry, but it kind of is a date."

Emmett snorted a bit but left the room, Rosalie trailing behind. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Eliza and Ian followed soon after. Annabelle turned to go but as a last thought, turned to me. "Bella, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Then followed the rest out the door.

That left just me and Edward. I walked over to him and whispered into his ear. "So, where were we?"

He stiffened at my touch then faced me with a glint in his eyes. "I don't know. Why don't you show me?"

I grinned. "With pleasure."

EPOV

I cannot believe it. Bella has dressed into the hottest outfit I know but it miraculously does not look slutty. Her hair is loose in a way that is sexy but still soft. But most of all, her lips are begging for me.

I crashed my lips to hers, not bearing to wait any longer. She responded eagerly, opening her lips. I felt like fire. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, clashing with mine. After minute of this heaven, I pulled away to only meet a full-on pout. I whispered one word. "Bed." She grinned then wrapped her legs around my waist. Using my full vampire strength, I carried her upstairs.

We reached the bed, still kissing passionately. Her hand snaked around my back, pulling the hem of the shirt up. It was a fantastic feeling.

In return, I ripped off her shirt, leaving her only in a black, lace bra. Had to admit, it was the sexiest piece of clothing I had seen in my 100 years life. The fact that Bella was wearing it made it even better.

Then, a sudden thought came into my head. Was I going too far? I hesitated, unsure. Would she want me to continue?

She noticed my pause and frowned. I smiled at her but was still thoughtful. Then her voice surprised me.

"Edward, you need to relax. I want you and you want me. Simple."

I stopped. I suppose it was simple. But still, I held back. "You sure, Bella? I can stop if you want t-"

She grabbed my lips with hers before I could finish. After a while, her ragged breathe could be heard at my ear. "Edward, I am positive. Stop worrying."

I thought about it. Then I simply followed her advice, relaxed and stopped worrying.

Let's just say it was a very good night.

**AN: Wonderful, wonderful reviewers/readers fell free to call me an idiot, a f*cking idiot, a stupid, f*cking idiot. I know I have not updated in a while, but I suck at writing lemons. Hell, can't even really write them. So I took me ages to decide how to write. So I am really, really, really sorry. Please forgive me!**

**Anyway, I know I can't really say this, but please review! Please!**

**Anyway, your terrible, stupid, author,**

**TheTwilightTwin **


	10. EPOV because i want to

10. The Aftermath

BPOV

I mumbled in my sleep. Morning was always the worst part of the day. It wasn't that hard waking up, but actually getting out of bed. That was the part that I hated.

I kicked my legs a bit, trying to wake them up. I stopped when I felt my feet come in contact with a solid object. I looked up to meet the amused gaze of my vampire

boyfriend.

I jumped back a little bit as last night came flooding back to me. Looking back, I didn't regret it at all. I mean, sure, I just lost my virginity to a vampire who could quite possibly kill me at any moment he felt like it, but I knew he loved me. Why, I not quite sure.

His golden eyes looked into mine again as his soft, perfect voice spoke. "Love, do you feel alright? I mean, are you alright?" His confusion set off giggles. I leaned over and kissed his nose. "Edward, last night was the best night of my life and you ask if I am alright?"

He chuckled under his breath than spoke. "Well, I'm just making sure, alright?"

I leant my head against his chest and closed my eyes. "Mm-hmm. Oh, just out of curiosty, did you enjoy it?"

He sighed and rested his chin on my hair. I was immediately worried. Normally, if I asked him a question, he would answer it without hesitating. Now he waited a full two minutes before answering with another question. "Bella, when I tell you my answer, do you promise not to run away?"

I swallowed but nodded my head for him to continue. He sucked in a useless breathe and said, "Well, I think I'm addicted, I want you so much. Please don't think I can't control myself. I can, it's just-" I broke him off by raising my lips to his. He sighed onto my mouth before he started kissing me back.

I finally came up for air and spoke to him in my strongest voice I could manage. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do not think that I do not want more. As long as we're alone, you can have me anytime you like."

A certain look came into his eyes and before I could say anything, he whispered into my ear. "How about now?"

I shuddered (in a good way) and pushed him back onto the bed. I open-mouth kissed him right below his ear. He moaned as I whispered. "Well, we're alone, aren't we?" and moved my mouth back to his.

Alice's POV

I swear, when you introduce a virgin to sex, they can not stop wanting it. Now, just add 80 years of hearing your family doing it and you have one sexually frustrated vampire.

I could hear them going at it now and I could finally understand how Edward felt. I looked over at Jazz and he wore the same disgusted expression that I'm sure I had on my face. But underneath, I saw that he was feeling that same way as I was. Relief. Edward had finally found someone to keep him happy.

Emmett's POV **(Because you have to love him:P)**

Finally. Eddie no-longer-virgin boy was getting some. I surprised myself by actually feeling thankfulness to Bella.

I was now convinced that he was not gay.

EPOV**(Bella has fallen asleep again and he is watching her.)**

I could never get over watching Bella sleep. Her wavy, brown hair and perfect lips looked angelic in her drowsiness. And hearing her mumble my name over and over again was heavenly.

Finally, she had woken up. We talked a little then finally decided to eat breakfast.

I was getting out of bed when I heard Alice think. _Finally, he has found someone. I am really thankful to Bella right now._ I smiled. I was really thankful to Bella too.

I stopped smiling when I heard Emmett's gruff voice in my head. _I solemnly swear that Eddie-boy is not gay._ I growled a little until I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Bella dressed in jeans and a shirt. I smiled at her and she smiled back before asking, "What did Emmett do now?"

I was puzzled. How did she know it was Emmett? She noticed my confusion and giggled. I raised one eyebrow and she shook her head, still laughing. "It was your facial expression, Edward. Emmett always gets that reaction out of you."

I sighed. Then, without warning, I picked Bella up and threw her gently over my shoulder. She squealed but laughed as I walked down the stairs.

As I reached the base of the staircase, I noticed all of my family looking at me with all different expressions. Esme's and Carlisle's were one of relief and kindness. My mother's thoughts backed-up her expression. _Edward had finally found a girl who is kind, loving and will care for him. I am so proud of him. _I smiled at her and she returned it, leaning into Carlisle who wrapped his arms around her. Alice's expression was one of happiness, Jasper's in sync. _Edward, you __**are**__ worthy of Bella. Treat her wisely. _How true did I know that to be.

Emmett's was one of a child, goofiness and silliness written all over. _Now we can turn Bella and you won't be angry. Yay!_

I was almost surprised when I reached Rosalie. Almost, but not quite. Her jealousy and anger was as obvious as anything and I could feel Bella shrink into my side. I pulled her tighter and raised an eyebrow at Rose. I winced at the ferociousness of her thoughts. _Why do you love her, and not me? I don't love you, but anyone can see that I am more beautiful, more intelligent and more caring. Why her? _

I whispered so softly that Bella couldn't hear. "But I have Bella."

She gasped and whipped upstairs. Emmett shot me a look and quickly followed after her. Bella looked at me but I just shook my head at her. Let Rosalie explain.

Esme broke the awkward silence. "Well, Bella, would you like some breakfast?"

Bella looked quickly in her direction. "Yes, please." Her quiet voice seemed to unfreeze my family and they followed her into the kitchen.

After Bella had finished her disgusting human food, Alice quickly dragged upstairs. It would be a long time before I saw Bella again, I just knew it.

BPOV

As Alice pulled me up the stairs, I sighed at her impatience. She was supposed to be a vampire, for crying out loud. For one who had to wait for eternity to find true love, she showed very little of that side of her life.

When we reached her bedroom, she placed me on the bed and stared at me, waiting for me to speak. I smirked. I was so not the kiss-and-tell type.

She finally broke the silence with a frustrated growl. I spoke before she could destroy something.

"Alice, I know that you are dying for information, but I am not going to give you the details. Okay?" She looked crestfallen but nodded her head for me to continue. "Well, when you left, he picked me up and carried me to the bed. We made love than we went to sleep. Well, I went to sleep and he watched me but besides the point, I woke up and we made love again, which I'm sure you heard. Anyway, then we went downstairs. You know the rest."

She was looking at me with an open mouth before finally saying, "You're not the Bella we left behind."

I grinned. "No, I'm not."

_Bella's Diary _

_Dear diary, _

_\Being with Edward is an amazing experience. He is so loving and caring at the same time. He didn't hurt me one bit and I could see that he was trying very hard. He is so beautiful. Especially in bed. _

_But I'm sure you don't want to hear all about my sex escapes. What surprised me most was Rosalie's reaction. Why does she have to be such a bitch to everything and everyone, including me? Seriously, she is so annoying to me and sometimes, I think, to Edward. I really don't know how Emmett can stand her. _

_Anyway, the worst thing is Alice was right. He did want me that way. _

_Until I feel like writing next, _

_Bella Swan _

**Kill me now, I know I deserve it! Seriously, I have neglected you guys for a whole two months. I have not updated and everything! I am sooooooooooo sorry. Please forgive me in time. I have no excuse, just a severe case of not-having-inspiration-and-feeling-to-write. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter makes up for some of the lost time. I still think this chapter is pretty crappy but oh well. **

**I know I don't deserve this, but please review! It really does help me write!**

**Until next time, **

**The TwilightTwin **


	11. Epilogue

11. Epilogue

_Bella's Diary_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I can't say that life has been boring. I can't even say that it's been bad, really. I mean, there have been really shitty parts, especially where vampires are concerned. But mostly, they have brought joy to my life. _

_After I lost my virginity to a vampire which I love, we moved. And yes, we as in Edward and the rest of the Cullens, even Rosalie. It still surprises me that she agreed to go on tour with us. Still, she has been warming up to me and me to her so we actually have a mutual relationship thing going on now. Oh, and I'm a vampire._

_Yeah, yeah, I know, Edward didn't like it, at first anyway. He complained the whole time until I actually Changed and he could see what I had become. It was his venom I used and I can't say it would have preferred anyone else's. _

_I consider myself beautiful now. My hair has become thicker, my skin even paler (yes, it was possible). My body is much more filled out now, something that I am sure Edward enjoys. It's not as though there aren't plenty of opportunities for him to. Sex is so much easier now that he doesn't have to risk killing me now and quite frankly, more enjoyable, more intense. _

_As Eliza suspected in my human life, life which I can remember extraordinarily well for a vampire, I am a shield. No one can enter my mind and if they do, their powers' only bounce back on them, something which is very handy when that Volturi bitch Jane is involved. _

_There are two setbacks, one which I will admit is rather selfish. After this tour, the Fallen Angels has to break. Too many questions from the media on my apparent 'make over' were almost too much. If we never age and the media picks up on it, we're well and truly screwed. When I first heard that we had to stop, I kicked and screamed. The Fallen Angels had been my saviour, not just the people in it, though they definitely helped. Music soothed me and it still does. Maybe I can learn guitar or something. _

_The other thing that's really annoying about being a vampire is the eyes. Stupid, newborn, blood-red eyes. I've inspected them each day and there's still only the slightest amount of change into the golden topaz hue that Edward's eyes so beautifully held. But the one time I brought it up with Edward, he laughed at me and just shook his head at my patience, or lack of thereof. So no, I don't think I'll ask him again._

_And also, this may come as a painful shock, Diary, but I am leaving you too. You're almost full, we're on you last page as it is, and no, I'm not cheating on you with another one. You saved me too, you know, just as much as music and vampires. You allowed me to release the stopper on my feelings and just spill onto you pages. You listened to me. You held me with your pages. But I can honestly say I don't need you. I have Edward. _

_So this will be our last greeting, our final words, before I pack you away in a box. We're just packing up from Las Vegas now, and our next destination will be our final stop: Forks. _

_Goodbye forever I guess. Au revior. Vale. (See, I speak Latin now)_

_Bella Swan_


End file.
